L'étrange journée d'Inui
by Eiko-nee
Summary: Inui est aux anges ! Il vient de terminer son tout nouveau Jus et il a hâte de le faire goûter à ses coéquipiers ! Mais, où sont-ils tous passés ?


✿ **O** **ne** **Sh** **ot :** L'étrange journée d'Inui

✿ **Genre :** Humour, Sport

✿ **Rating :** T

✿ **Info supplémentaire :** Dans cet OS j'ai rajouté deux OC que j'ai créé pour ma fanfiction PoT qui arrivera prochainement sur cette plateforme (étant déjà publiée sur un blog.) Le premier personnage s'appelle Eiko Torashirô, elle est, elle aussi, très brillante en Tennis et vient d'une famille aisée. Elle a vécu en France et aux États-Unis avant de revenir au Japon. C'est une fille non désirée par ses parents et s'en retrouve donc un peu asociale sauf concernant sa meilleure amie, le deuxième OC, Amaya Mikage. Elles se sont rencontrées aux États-Unis alors qu'elles étaient toutes petites. C'est parce qu'Amaya était "jalouse" des dons d'Eiko pour le tennis qu'elle s'y est mise et est rapidement devenue accro. Elles sont ensuite devenues très proche.

✿ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages méga fan-service (il faut l'avouer) de Prince of Tennis appartiennent à Takeshi Konomi. Mais les personnages Eiko et Amaya qui elles m'appartiennent.

✿ **Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Me revoici pour un petit One Shot sur l'univers de Prince of Tennis. Je l'ai en réalité écrit il y a de cela plusieurs années et je l'avais posté sur l'un de mes blogs de fanfiction. Mais j'ai eu récemment envie de l'écrire à nouveau. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était terminé et cela le remplissait de fierté. Enfin, il avait mis la touche finale à son tout nouveau jus, le Super Spécial Purple Vinegar Delux Juice. Le nom, excessivement long, ne laissait rien présager de bon, sa puissance égalant celle d'un troupeau d'éléphant en rut. Impatient de le tester sur les membres de son équipe, il se précipita sur les courts de tennis de l'école, sa mixture sous le bras.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il se rendit compte que personne n'était présent. Impossible de faire gouter son breuvage dans ces conditions ! Ne perdant pas espoir, il fonça vers le bureau de la responsable, Ryusaki-sensei. Frappant quelques coups à la porte, il attendit son accord pour entrer.

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, commença-t-il. Est-ce que vous sauriez où se trouve tout le monde ? Personne n'est présent pour l'entrainement.

\- Mais enfin Inui, s'étonna la femme, aujourd'hui exceptionnellement l'entrainement n'a pas lieu car j'ai une réunion avec la direction de l'école et je souhaite que vous soyez en forme pour le match de demain.

\- J'avais complètement oublié ! avoua le garçon, dépité.

Il ne pourrait donc pas essayer son nouveau jus aujourd'hui après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour le terminer. Réfléchissant rapidement, il crut apercevoir une solution.

\- Cela vous tenterait-il de boire une gorgée de ma toute dernière création ? demanda Inui, sa voix pleine d'espoir.

Il jurerait l'avoir vue tressaillir.

\- Hum, sembla-t-elle réfléchir, je pense que je vais passer mon tour, je dois me rendre à ma réunion.

\- Oh, je comprends, répondit le tennisman.

\- En les cherchant bien, tu devrais pouvoir trouver tes camarades, tenta-t-elle de remonter le moral de son joueur.

Relevant la tête, Inui se gonfla d'optimisme. Ils ne devaient pas être bien loin et il les retrouverait tous ! Ils allaient tous payer pour l'avoir ainsi déçu. Fuji n'était pas le seul sadique du groupe, Inui en tenait une bonne couche lui aussi. Mais contrairement à Fuji qui l'avouait et en était presque fier, lui préférait se faire discret, c'était encore plus satisfaisant pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait eu la première fois l'idée de faire gouter ses mixtures c'était surtout parce qu'il y voyait un intérêt énergétique et scientifique. Maintenant, voir leurs réactions était devenu un aspect non-négligeable. Sortant de ses pensées, il partit à la recherche de ses compères.

À peine Inui avait-il fermé la porte de son bureau que Ryuzaki se rua sur son téléphone portable, appelant chaque membre de l'équipe. Elle avait vu à quoi ressemblait la potion que venait de préparer son joueur et une chose était sure, elle ne voulait absolument pas que ces titulaires en boivent ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée. Ainsi elle leur ordonna de se montrer sous aucun prétexte !

Si seulement elle avait pu tous les avoir au téléphone ! Eiko et Ryoma restaient injoignables ! Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux, mais espérait de tout cœur qu'ils ne tomberaient pas sur Inui, qui semblait bien décidé à faire boire à ses partenaires son affreux jus.

Lorsqu'Amaya raccrocha, elle avait bien perçu la détresse dans la voix de son entraineur mais ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Qu'avait-elle à craindre d'Inui ? Rangeant son portable, elle continua tranquillement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Les autres, quant à eux, remercièrent chaudement Ryuzaki-sensei de les avoir tenus au courant des agissements de leur camarade. Ils s'étaient juré de ne plus jamais boire une goutte des breuvages du fanatique des données et comptaient bien tenir parole !

Inui commença ses recherches dans le lycée, il était presque sur d'y trouver au moins un titulaire, Tezuka. Il connaissait ses habitudes par cœur et celui-ci restait toujours tard le soir dans l'établissement. Il le chercha donc dans sa salle de classe, les toilettes, la cour mais ce fut finalement dans l'amphithéâtre qu'il le trouva. Il ne semblait pas seul pourtant car il l'entendait parler. Il tendit l'oreille et se rendit compte que son capitaine était seul, se parlant à lui-même **.**

\- Allons-y prudemment ! Non, ça fait trop sévère… entendit Inui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il… se demanda l'homme aux lunettes mais déjà Tezuka recommença.

\- Allons-y prudemment… Cette fois ça fait trop mystérieux. Bon essayons comme ceci : Allons-y, prudemment. J'y suis presque, se gaussa-t-il, satisfait.

Inui se recula rapidement de la porte en étouffant le fou rire qui manquait d'exploser depuis qu'il avait réalisé que Tezuka s'entrainait à dire « allons-y prudemment », sa phrase fétiche !

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Tezuka, observant la salle puis sur les portes.

\- Je ferais mieux de filer, murmura Inui.

Il repartit un peu bredouille, il avait trouvé un titulaire, leur capitaine qui plus est mais il fallait être totalement suicidaire pour venir le déranger maintenant. Surtout si c'était pour mener une expérience sur lui. Il trouverait bien un autre camarade à qui faire gouter sa mixture. Les recherches n'étaient pas terminées.

De son coté, Tezuka jubilait **,** son petit manège avait fonctionné. Lorsqu'il avait vu une des portes de l'amphithéâtre se refermer, il avait eu le temps de voir un grand brun avec des lunettes. C'était à coup sûr Inui. Être ridicule ne le dérangeait absolument pas, tout plutôt que renouvelerl'expérience du « Inui Juice ». La dernière fois il avait dû faire comme s'il n'avait rien ressenti pour garder la face devant les autres joueurs mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réitérer cette fois-ci. S'assurant que son partenaire de tennis était bien parti, il rassembla ses affaires et rentra chez lui.

Inui décida de passer par le gymnase, pour gagner du temps et avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur des membres du club. Il en fut bien inspiré. À peine était-il rentré dans l'enceinte qu'il entendit des bruits suspects en provenance de la salle de musculation attenante. Doucement, il s'approcha de la source et repéra l'entrebâillement de la porte. Tendant l'oreille pour distinguer les voix, qui étaient au nombre de deux d'après lui, il se stoppa net. Il avait reconnu les deux personnes mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'agissait de ces titulaires-ci. Il se concentra davantage afin de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Et ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Refermant sa bouche qui s'était ouverte sous le choc, il tenta de se ressaisir, des millions de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Les voix reprirent de plus belle.

\- Tu es sure de toi ? demanda la voix masculine. Tu veux le faire ici ?

\- Oui, s'il te plait, j'en peux plus ! acquiesça la jeune femme.

\- Je ne ferais pas semblant, prévint néanmoins le garçon, je ne m'arrêterai pas même si tu me dis que tu as mal.

\- Oui, promis, vas-y maintenant.

Il n'y eut plus de bruit pendant plusieurs minutes puis le calme fut rompu par Eiko qui gémissait doucement. Inui qui avait commencé à se pencher pour regarder dans l'entrebâillement se redressa aussitôt. Depuis quand ces deux jeunes gens étaient-ils proches au point de faire des choses si intimes ? Et qui plus est au sein même de l'école !

\- Hum, c'est bon Ryoma…

\- Pour moi aussi.

C'en était trop pour Inui, qui prit ses jambes à son cou. Il se promit de les sermonner la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait, dans des conditions plus acceptables.

Finalement, il aurait mieux fait de regarder, cela lui aurait évité un énorme quiproquo. Eiko et Ryoma n'étaient pas en train de s'adonner à des actes sexuels comme il le pensait. Ils s'étaient entrainés pendant plusieurs heures et effectuaient maintenant des étirements afin de soulager leurs muscles endoloris. Ce fut alors que le prince avait demandé à la princesse si elle voulait un massage détoxifiant. C'était certes douloureux mais extrêmement efficace. Ce fut pour cela que Ryoma demanda à Eiko si elle était sûre d'elle et non pas à cause d'une quelconque crainte concernant l'acte d'amour.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance. Ils n'avaient pas entendu leur portable et ne savaient donc pas que leur ainé était à leur recherche.

Une chose était vraie pourtant. Les deux membres du club de tennis s'étaient bel et bien rapprochés. Ils flirtaient ouvertement l'un avec l'autre et la tension sexuelle entre les deux était à son comble. En lui massant le dos, Ryoma toucha son soutien-gorge qu'il rêvait de faire sauter.

\- Ça te dérange si je le dégrafe ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, mais tu dois en avoir assez de me masser, on peut échanger si tu veux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera mon tour bien assez tôt.

Maintenant qu'elle lui avait donné son accord, il _devait_ lui enlever. Il en mourrait tellement d'envie qu'il en tremblait. Eiko en prit conscience et se releva afin de le questionner mais il avait déjà décroché son sous-vêtement. La pauvre se retrouva alors la poitrine découverte à faire face à Ryoma qui tourna la tête afin de lui accorder une once d'intimité.

\- Je suis désolé ! s'excusa-t-il promptement.

\- Ce… C'est pas grave…

Elle était gênée, c'était certain **,** mais elle attendait une occasion comme celle-ci depuis trop longtemps.

\- Ryoma, l'appela-t-elle. Ryoma, regarde-moi.

Le garçon se tourna lentement vers elle. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de se rhabiller ou encore de lui ordonner de partir. Mais elle ne dit rien. Mieux, elle l'embrassa doucement. Perdant le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait, il répondit avec passion à son baiser. Les choses devinrent rapidement hors de contrôle et ce que pensait avoir entendu Inui se passa réellement, à l'abri des regards.

Inui secoua encore une fois la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter les images qu'il s'imaginait. Il se dirigea machinalement vers le grand pont de la ville où il s'arrêta quelques instants. Il regarda s'écouler l'eau comme si elle lui lavait les yeux, les oreilles, l'âme. Lorsqu'il se sentit complètement calmé, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un titulaire juste sous son nez. Kaidô se trouvait dans le canal avec une serviette à la main qu'il trempait dans l'eau. La vipère, comme tout le monde se plaisait à le surnommer, s'arrêta brusquement et se dirigea vers la rive.

Déterminé à faire gouter sa mixture à quelqu'un, Sadaharu se dépêcha de descendre afin de le rejoindre. Mais alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, il se stoppa encore une fois. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Kaidô était en train de jouer avec un chiot !

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que Kaidô aimait les animaux à tel point qu'il en devient gaga » pensa le brun à lunettes.

\- Aller, aller, courage ! Vas-y, attrape la balle ! encouragea Kaidô.

« C'est tellement étrange de le voir avec un expression aussi enjouée. Je ferais mieux de ne pas le déranger, ou alors je risque ma peau ! » songea Inui en grattant quelques lignes sur son cahier.

Sa quête n'était donc pas terminée, mais ça liste de titulaire, elle, commençait sérieusement à diminuer. Il ne lui restait que six personnes, il se retrancha donc sur la personne la plus facile à trouver, Taka-san. À cette heure-ci, il était forcément au restaurant en train d'aider son père. Il repartit donc à grandes enjambées en direction du bar à sushis. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait eu raison, son ami était bien là. Inui avait enfin trouvé un cobaye.

\- Ah ! Inui, salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? demanda Takashi, sachant déjà ce qu'il voulait.

\- En fait, commença-t-il, je suis passé pour…

\- Hé, Takashi ! J'ai besoin d'une vingtaine de tranches de saumons, vite ! coupa le père du rouquin.

\- Tout de suite, papa ! répondit le fils en prenant un couteau.

\- Oui, donc, reprit Inui, je voulais te dire que j'étais venu car…

\- BURNING ! hurla le roux, sa deuxième personnalité ressortant dès qu'il avait attrapé le couteau. Alors comme ça le petit binoclard veut me faire gouter un de ses trucs infects ?

\- Euh… hésita ledit binoclard voyant Taka-san agiter son ustensile juste sous son nez. Je… pense que je vais repasser plus tard. A plus, Taka-san !

\- Tu t'en vas comme ça, t'es une lopette ou quoi ? Burning ! continua-t-il de scander, plus survolté que jamais.

Le pauvre Sadaharu ne se fit pas prier et sortit en vitesse du restaurant. Il savait de sources sures, puisque c'étaient les siennes, que Taka était très dangereux lorsqu'il passait en mode « Burning ». Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche c'était qu'il pouvait se transformer avec autre chose qu'une raquette. Prenant son carnet, il se dépêcha de gribouiller quelques lignes avant de continuer ses recherches.

Il eut soudain une illumination, il savait où trouver un autre joueur ! Ces derniers temps, Momoshirô trainait souvent aux terrains de tennis de rue. Fort heureusement, les courts n'étaient pas loin et il arriva très vite. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher Momo-chan très longtemps, il n'était pas très discret, mais il n'était pas seul. Il était avec une fille, qui n'était autre qu'An, la sœur de Tachibana. La curiosité d'Inui fut immédiatement piquée. Est-ce qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Était-ce un rendez-vous ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net, aussi se surprit-il à les suivre discrètement.

\- Merci de m'avoir accompagné aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ton frère ne dira rien, souhaita Momo.

\- Mon frère ? s'étonna An. T'inquiète pas, c'est pas trop lui le protecteur, c'est Kamio.

\- C'est vrai… Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction s'il nous voyait…

\- Pensons à autre chose tu veux ? le rassura la jeune fille en lui prenant la main.

C'était encore raté ! Ça avait tout l'air d'être un rendez-vous, il ne pouvait tout de même pas les interrompre. Il repartit, une fois de plus, bredouille.

De leur côté, Momoshiro et An rigolaient bien. Dès que Momo avait su qu'Inui les cherchait afin de tester sur eux une nouvelle de ses boisons horrible, il avait supplié An de faire semblant d'avoir un rencard avec lui. De toute évidence, cela avait marché puisqu'il l'avait aperçu lorsqu'il repartait, les épaules voutées, la mine déconfite.

Les choix d'Inui s'étaient grandement restreints. Il décida de se lancer à la poursuite de Fuji et d'Amaya. D'après ses données, il était plus que probable que ces deux-là soient en couple. Ils s'étaient incroyablement rapprochés dernièrement et d'après ses statistiques, il y avait 88% de chance qu'ils sortent ensemble. Consultant ses notes, il remarqua que les deux personnes avaient les mêmes goûts en matière de cafés et restaurants. Il se dirigea donc dans le quartier de la ville possédant le plus de bars et cafés afin de les trouver. Il les repéra facilement, assis sur des banquettes bordeaux à côté de la fenêtre. Il pénétra discrètement dans la salle et s'installa non loin d'eux. Une idée germa dans son esprit, il allait verser directement sa nouvelle mixture dans leurs boissons. Mais comment allait-il procéder ? Il commanda quelque chose à boire alors qu'il réfléchissait à une stratégie. Les deux autres étaient tellement concentrés sur leur conversation qu'ils ne firent pas attention à lui. Inui, ravi, tendit l'oreille pour entendre leurs voix.

\- Tu sais, commença la jeune fille, je la connais bien. S'ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, c'est parce qu'elle est trop timide pour avouer qu'elle est raide dingue de lui.

\- Je pense, déclara le mystérieux génie, qu'il faudrait qu'on leur donne un petit coup de pouce.

\- J'en sais rien, hésita Amaya, la dernière fois que j'ai mis mon nez de ses histoires de cœur, j'en ai payé le prix fort. Et en même temps, si on ne fait rien… C'est tellement tentant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Tu sais, comme disait Oscar Wilde, « le meilleur moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder », énonça Fuji d'une voix suave.

\- Surtout que… J'adore me mêler de ses affaires ! Tu penses à un plan ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

\- Oh ! J'en ai plein, informa le blond. Tout dépend de ce que nous souhaitons leur faire. On peut faire en sorte que ce soit humiliant, amusant, efficace ou alors complètement horrible.

\- Il est évident qu'il faut que toi et moi, on s'amuse, décréta la brune. Mais je ne suis pas contre le fait que cela les humilie un peu, ça leur apprendra à être long à la détente, rigola-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que j'aime quand tu parles comme ça ? Ça me fait énormément d'effet, dit-il toujours sur le même ton envoutant.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Sinon je vais perdre le contrôle et te demander de me faire l'amour ici et maintenant !

\- Je serais ravie d'accéder à ta requête… répondit le jeune homme simplement mais ses yeux brillaient déjà de désir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec leurs hormones aujourd'hui ? C'est la pleine lune ce soir ? » se demanda Inui, abasourdi.

Le pauvre vivait des moments vraiment étranges depuis qu'il avait terminé sa nouvelle boisson. Il n'arrêtait pas de rencontrer des couples, parfois totalement imprévu et parfois même complètement choquant ! Enfin… Ce qu'il croyait être des couples. Ressortant du bar rapidement, il sourit devant les découvertes qu'il avait faites. Amaya et Fuji étaient loin de se douter de ce qu'il avait entendu dans le gymnase plus tôt dans l'après-midi. S'ils savaient, ils seraient certainement très déçus car les choses entre Eiko et Ryoma avaient bougées d'elles-mêmes.

Mais son sourire ne fut que de courte durée. Se rappelant qu'il venait, une fois encore, de perdre deux de ses cobayes, il se désespéra en sachant qu'il ne lui restait que la Golden Paire. Ces deux-là avaient un endroit secret, connu d'eux seuls, où ils se réfugiaient pour réfléchir à leurs matchs.

Il ne renonça pas et partit à leur recherche, avec un peu de chance, peut être tomberait-il sur eux ? Malheureusement, il ne les trouva pas, même après plusieurs heures à arpenter la ville de fond en comble. Abattu et épuisé, la nuit tombant, il se résigna et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il n'était pas destiné à faire goûter sa merveilleuse invention aujourd'hui.

En réalité, se fripon d'Eiji et la « maman » Oishi étaient bien ensemble cette après-midi-là. Mais après avoir reçu un étrange message de la part de leur entraineur, ils avaient décidé de se mettre eux aussi à la recherche de Sadaharu. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé, ils s'étaient contentés de le suivre à distance partout où il se rendait. Ils avaient néanmoins fini par rentrer chez eux, trouvant la filature bien trop éprouvante. Oishi fut le premier à craquer afin de se rendre à l'aquarium, un des rares endroits à le détendre totalement. Kikumaru, lui, avait trouvé amusant d'observer les différentes stratégies mises en place par ses amis afin d'échapper à cette boisson des enfers. Tout le monde en était effrayé, sauf cette pauvre Amaya qui n'avait pas encore eu le déplaisir de la boire.

Notre chimiste en herbe ne s'était pas une seule seconde douté que les deux compères avaient pu se séparer et s'était donc obstiner à trouver les deux joueurs.

Sur le chemin du retour, Inui était totalement démoralisé. Il s'était donné tant de mal pour finir sa création et il n'avait même pas pu la faire goûter à quelqu'un. Traversant le parc, il s'assit quelques instants sur un des nombreux bancs, désert à cette heure tardive. Il avait marché toute la journée et était maintenant vidé de toutes forces. Et assoiffé aussi. Machinalement, il porta la gourde qu'il transportait à sa bouche et en but tout le contenu en quelques gorgées. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'attendait à tout moment à sombrer dans l'inconscience, persuadé d'avoir ingurgité son jus mais rien ne se produit. Il trouva même que ça avait bon goût, ressemblant à du cassis. Y regardant à deux fois, il s'aperçut alors que depuis le début, il n'avait pas pris la bonne bouteille !

Quelque chose en lui se brisa. Il venait de passer la ville au peigne fin durant des heures alors que depuis le début, il n'avait même pas pris sa nouvelle création. Il se leva du banc sur lequel il s'était assis et se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces. Alors qu'il criait encore et encore, que ses poumons le brulaient et que sa respiration devenait saccadée, un bruit désagréable et répétitif se fit entendre de plus en plus fort.

* Titititit, Titititit, Titititit, Titititi *

Inui se redressa brutalement dans un sursaut. Il identifia la source du bruit comme étant son réveil. Encore embrumé par le sommeil, il éteignit le boitier un peu violemment. Passant une main sur son cou, il sentit qu'il était couvert de sueur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un horrible rêve. Rien de ce qu'il venait de vivre était réel, une simple illusion de son esprit. Rassuré, il se leva de son lit totalement défait, son regard se posa alors sur son bureau, sur lequel reposait une bouteille remplie d'un liquide violet. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve finalement…

* * *

Alors ? Rêve ou réalité ? Dites moi votre hypothèse ! J'espère que tout cas que cet OS vous aura fait passe un bon moment. Si vous souhaitez en avoir d'autre surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter ! (J'aurais bien dit mettez un pouce bleu mais c'est pas sur cette plateforme !)

Bisous Bisous !


End file.
